The Amazing Kaze: Told by Yuna
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Seeing Auron one night makes Yuna remember the time where she had met Kaze along with his Magun. Join Tidus and his friends as Yuna relates the tale of one of her beloved heroes. A Final Fantasy Unlimited and Final Fantasy X Cross over Yuna centered.
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Kaze: Told by Yuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Unlimited or Final Fantasy X

This is a Final Fantasy crossover, one was an excellent anime in my opinion and one was a video game. This fanfic is in Yuna's POV

Prologue

**Yuna POV**

I was walking alongside all of my Guardians. We were settled down for the night. A large campfire was in the center of the woods. Everyone of us were surrounding the fire for warmth. I glanced at the silent Guardian. A man wearing sunglasses, held a huge katana, and wore a red warrior tunic. This was Auron. There was something about Auron that had always excited me. Maybe it was because of a hero I had met in my earlier years when I was a child studying on my own. A young girl with blond hair walked up to me. She looked like a thief. This was my cousin Rikku. She tugged my sleeve getting my attention.

"Yunie are you okay...You've been staring at Auron the whole time!"

I nodded as the blond haired boy glanced up at me "Yeah are you? I mean you don't normally look at Auron like that."

"I'm fine!" I said assuring them then I added on "It's just that looking at Auron reminds me of someone I met before."

"When was it?" a red haired man asked he had a ball in his hand.

The Ronso, Kimahri walked alongside him and seeing the two made me smile.

"Oh come on you two were with me when we saw this guy. Come on look at Auron and tell me what you see!"

Wakka and Kimahri did then they glanced at each other then nodded.

"You know Yuna's right. He does remind me of someone else that was a strong silent type" Wakka said.

"Kimahri knows what is going on too" Kimahri said.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

Kimahri and Wakka glanced at me and I nodded towards them. I spoke up for the two guardians.

"Sit down, it's a long story..."

"A story?" Rikku asked "You have stories? Are they real?"

I nodded "Sure. I even lived one, Kimahri and Wakka were with me at that time!"

"That's right" Wakka and Kimahri confirmed.

I waited for everyone to sit down and relax so I could tell the story.

"Okay this story happened not to long ago...About a month before you and Auron came here Tidus. Wakka and Kimahri know it because they were with me,this story was one that made me proud to be a summoner. I'll call it The Amazing Kaze...Now we will begin my true story..."

**End of Prologue**

Sorry it's short but Yuna is one of the main characters, Kimahri and Wakka are with her but the crossover is with Final Fantasy Unlimited which means all Final Fantasy Unlimited Characters are in the fanfic. So please review and no flames please. You man help me sensing I don't know much of FFX, if I spelled a name wrong or get a personality wrong please kindly correct me at any time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man with the Magun

Chapter 1: The Man With the Magun

Disclaimer: I do not own ether final fantasy Unlimited or Final Fantasy X

It was a clear day. Wakka, Kimahri and I were walking side-by-side. We were on Earth. Everyone on the planet was walking minding their own business. Suddenly a big purple pillar appeared. A summon appeared out of one end. This one seemed to have been a dragon. It had a huge disk over it's head. It had a long nose. Little did I know that this was first summon I had ever seen summoned without a Summoner!

"A Bahumut!" Wakka shouted.

We saw ships appearing to engage the creature.

"That will not work" Mimahri told me "This planet has a lot to learn about this summon."

"Okay that's Bahumut…" I said glancing over at the creature "But where is your summoner?"

We watched with horror as the ships and helicopters attacked the creature. However just as Kimahri had spoke out, the ships and helicopters were not enough! In one swift movement the creature not only charged up an incredible attack but it destroyed all of the ships.

I gasped at this creatures powers and prepared to send the slain men away as Wakka, Kimahri and I raced to the scene.

Suddenly another creature appeared! This was a white dragon. It had ten swords on it's back that looked like it's wings. For a moment we watched as the two dragons seemed to have stared at each other with hatred. Then the two summons gathered in energy and attacked each other killing themselves.

"What just happened?" I asked myself shocked at this outcome.

Kimahri and Wakka were also speechless, however Kimahri was silent while Wakka let out "That was the first time I ever seen a Summon vs. Summon fight! They destroyed each other without a Summoner near by!"

We sat down to discuss this matter of what we had seen. Since that day we watched the pillar carefully. Days and months would pass and people started disappearing. Finally when two more people seemingly disappeared Kimahri, Wakka and I decided to get to the bottom of this sense we thought this purple pillar was somehow responsible. We watched as two shadows raced by. We followed the two shadows to a deserted subway. We glanced at the two shadows which seemed to have been two kids. One was a girl who basically wore pink and had pink hair. The other was a boy, he had brown hair, wore green shorts and a white shirt. He also had a green backpack.

"So is this the place where Mom and Dad was seen last?" the boy asked.

"It was, we know that this place has to take us to Wonder Land, and we know that mom and dad made it back at least once!" the girl said.

"That's always a good sign" Wakka whispered to me.

"It's a little creepy" the girl said.

"Scared?" the boy asked her.

The two looked at each other as they answered the boy's question "No!"

Suddenly we heard the sounds of a train coming. Kimahri, Wakka and I braced ourselves as a train whizzed by. It was certainly a strange train. On it's front was a drill, and on it's doors were eyes. This immediately caused Kimahri to jump into action. He was followed by me and Wakka.

"What?" the girl and boy asked us.

"Get away from this train" Kimahri told the kids as he shifted his spear.

Suddenly the eyes opened to reveal a door.

"We've got to find our parents!" the girl said and she and the boy dashed in.

Wakka, Kimahri and I exchanged glances and nodded we couldn't let two children run alone so we dashed inside after them. Before going in I saw a shadow run into the train as well.

With this, we were in the train and it took off.

"This is Pacifist reporting to HQ, I'm on the trail of the missing…" a voice began.

Kimahri, Wakka, the two children and I glanced up and saw a young woman wore an orange shirt and shorts. She also had black hair.

"Someone's else is on the train!" the boy said.

The girl glared at the woman and I could tell that the girl was wary of the woman. I couldn't blame her but smiled at the woman as the girl let out "Who are you?"

"Easy sis" the boy said as he and the girl looked at Kimahri, Wakka, the woman and myself.

"I am Yu Hayakawa" the boy said "And this is my older sister Ai Hayakawa, we are looking for our parents. They disappeared one day and we have a pretty good idea where too."

Yu brought out a book "My mom and dad published this book!"

"He calls me his sister but we are twins" Ai said.

"I'm Lisa Pacifist" the woman said.

I walked up "Sorry about scaring you Ai and Yu, we were just caught off guard…My name is Yuna"

"Nice to meet you" Yu said while his sister glared at me and Lisa suspiciously.

"What's with your sister?" Wakka asked noticing Ai "Oh by the way, my name is Wakka."

"Easy sis" Yu said "Sorry about Ai's behavior. I don't know what is up with her."

"And who and what IS that?" Ai blurted out at Kimahri.

"I Kimahri of Ronso Tribe" Kimahri said.

"Okay so why are you here Lisa?" Yu asked her "Are you looking for someone?"

"She's looking for her BOYFRIEND!" Ai said.

Kimahri slapped his forehead while Wakka and I exchanged glances as the two kids argued.

I easily broke up the fight "Easy you two. Wakka, Kimahri and I came here to make sure you kids were alright, we didn't know what this train was up to."

Suddenly the train shook violently taking everyone off guard. The two kids were screaming now.

"Are we falling Lisa?" Yu asked.

"We are ether falling or flying!" Lisa said.

Suddenly after what seemed like hours the train stopped shaking. Kimahri, Wakka, Lisa, Ai, Yu and I walked out of the train which the kids said to us was a subway.

"We have to walk all the way up there?" Yu asked.

"Well that's where our parents are RIGHT?" Ai asked.

We walked up what seemed to have been a gazillion stairs. Halfway up it was Ai who complained "Are we there yet?"

"Well that's where our parents are RIGHT?" Yu said.

Finally we were out and facing the sunlight. Kimahri, Wakka, Lisa, Ai, Yu and I looked at our surroundings. At first everything seemed normal…To a point as Yu found out. He touched a slide and it burst into bugs talk about not normal. Ai and I also found out that this place wasn't normal as we entered a building and found insect bug people which reminded me of the Hypellos. This had little effect on me but it had a major factor on Ai who showed showed it by saying "EWWW!"

She dashed out and glanced at Lisa "I should of known, this place is crazy!"

Finally Yu heard a sound. It was a sound of a bird or as we walked around the corner a little chocobo, I must say the ones from my world were much bigger than this one. We watched as Yu offered it a chocolate bar In a weird way.

"EXCUSE ME!" AI shouted "What are you doing with OUR food supply?"

Then the chocobo suddenly lunged at Ai, and grabbed her pigtails. Then it began tossing the girl aside screaming at the top of her lungs may I add. Finally after one last toss it threw the girl onto the boy and ran off leaving Wakka laughing.

"Are you okay?" Lisa and I asked the children.

"Wow look at the pretty stars" Ai said dizzily.

"Hey I bet those were on of the birds of happiness from the story book!" Yu said as he sat up.

"Hey mister birdie!"

"Wait Yu! You'll never catch up chocobo's are fast ya!" Wakka said.

But it was too late. Yu ran off and suddenly tripped over something. He landed face first into the dirt.

"Yu!" Wakka said as Yu sat up straight "Ow!"

He then turned to the side and saw a man. This man had a black cloak, with black cargo pants and a gray shirt. He also had red hair and had an eye patch over his left eye.

"Ahhhhh!" Yu said as Wakka went into an defensive position with his blue blitzball in his hand.

That is when Lisa, Ai, and Kimahri arrived on the scene "What's the matter?" Lisa asked.

I walked up to the man to check him out for any injuries or if he was alive. The man was alive and he stirred. I held up my staff and used the spell cure on the man.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You're in Wonder Land mister" Yu said.

"Wonder Land? Is that SCOUNDREL here too?"

"We don't know who your looking for mister so what is your name?" Yu asked.

"I have forgotten who I am" the man said.

Clearly I was slipping did my spell not really work on him? No it healed him but Cure doesn't effect memory in any way.

Suddenly I saw Kimahri growl and shift into his battle stance. I looked up and saw a flying Machina. The Machina then dropped a green bomb. The bomb fell towards us but we managed to run out of the way, earth and stone exploded around us however we forgotten the man in our haste. Lisa glanced back where the bomb hit. Suddenly a huge fiend of the likes I have never scene rose from the rubble. It looked giant mushroom with one nasty eye. It glared down at us menacingly.

"Lisa get the children out of here!" I commanded her "Kimahri, Wakka, and I will stop this fiend!"

Lisa looked as if she was about to but then the creature attacked spreading out what seemed to have been many arms. It sent them out everywhere. Rubble rained down upon the area. The many arms seemed to have missed the target.

"It won't missed the next time" I said.

Suddenly the monster glared at the Ai, Yu and Lisa. Then it attacked once more sending an arm towards the three humans. Kimahri tried to intercept the arm by slicing it with his lance. The lance missed the target just as Wakka threw his Elementally charged Blitzball right into the monster's eye. Fire exploded into its gargantuan face. However the arm still was going towards the kids. I held my breathe ready to Summon if need be but then Lisa successfully stopped the arm with a mysterious field of energy. What happened next totally stunned the whole group. Lisa managed to lift the creature up and literally threw it. It flew straight into the air and landed on the ground.

"I knew there was something strange about you people!" Ai shouted to us.

"It's just a Kigan Arts move I learned" Lisa defended herself in front of a still shocked Wakka.

"And what's with the Volley Ball?"

"Volley ball what's that? This is a Blitzball ya"

Suddenly the fiend reappeared this time it was a more muscular version of the previous giant fiend.

"USE YOUR TRICK ON THAT THING!" the loud little girl shouted hysterically.

"It's too big" Lisa began eying the creature "We've better run"

"GOOD THINKIN' ya" Wakka said as we tore off.

We ran from the fiend but the fiend was catching up to us bit by bit.

"It's gaining on us!" Yu cried.

I glanced back just as an arm struck out at us sending us towards the edge of the cliff. Lisa held onto the edge. The children were holding onto her legs. Luckily for the rest of us, Kimahri had landed on a tiny ledge, holding both me and Wakka by each paw. We watched as the fiend jumped over us and positioned itself right towards the kids.

"This isn't good" I said.

Suddenly we saw Lisa glance up as if she was seeing someone. We followed her glance.

"It's that…Guy" Wakka said.

"He survived that blast?" Lisa asked in awe.

Even I was amazed, because this guy didn't seem to have any injuries at all.

"HEY HELP US!" Yu cried out.

Suddenly wind blew and the next thing I saw was a golden object.

Then we heard the man say "It has moved."

The wind began to increase as the man cried out "Soil is my Power!"

We all watched in wonder as a bronze cylinder that incased the strangers arm began glow with colors and then changed shape completely into what appeared to be a Al Bhed weapon known as a gun.

"The Magun has thawed" The man proclaimed.

"Magun?" Wakka asked Kimahri.

"Where did he get such thing?" Kimahri said.

"Magun?" Yu asked echoing out Wakka's confusion.

The creature glared and hissed evilly at the man who remained calm as glass.

"The Soil Charge triad to use on you has been decided" the man said as he pointed to the creature.

He then proceeded to pull out a bullet filled with a dark essence and loud it into the chamber "The origin of all things…Mother Black!" the chamber locked and loaded.

"Dirt gun?" Ai inquired.

Reaching back into his pouch, he pulled out another bullet, this time filled with an orange essence " A heat that will scorch all creation…Fire Red" the second chamber locked and loaded.

"What do you suppose he's gonna do?" Wakka muttered but I wasn't listening as the man pulled the third and final bullet, "And finally the critical point in everything…Burning Gold" the third chamber locked and loaded.

The Magun was ready.

"What an amazing energy" Lisa admitted out.

"Burn up! I summon you…Phoenix!" the man shouted then pulled the trigger releasing the combined colors of the bullets.

"Wait…he's a summoner?" this totally took me off guard as the three energies danced in a intricate pattern to immerge into one.

The monster tried to block them but it appeared that they absorbed inside of it. Lisa managed to pull the twins to safety.

The monster appeared to be confused at first but suddenly to began screech in pain and flail about. It oddly then inflated like a balloon, turning a funny red color until it reached the bursting point and exploded into a giant fireball.

It was at this time that Kimahri, using his beastly strength, pulled us back up to join Lisa and the twins whom were startled at the light show we had just witnessed.

"Hey watch the fire" Wakka shouted "Something's coming out of it!" and sure enough, the flame took on the shape of the legendary phoenix, illuminating the waste land with a warm glow.

The man smiled but just barely he seemed to be one who has been through much hardships in life. The Phoenix seemed to have smiled back screeching at the same time. It then flew off breaking the sky.

"He did it!" Ai said.

"Amazing" Lisa said astounded.

"He's Kaze" Yu said.

The man glanced at us and stayed silent. Leaving all of us to gasp in wonder at the sight of him.

_Reviews please.  
_


End file.
